creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ArkaineDestiny
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pinkie's Insanity page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Temmington (talk) 00:24, August 27, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 04:48, August 28, 2013 (UTC) hi new friend im just makin new friends nonstop now http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_Hill[[User:Losthowler4712|Losthowler4712]] (talk) 08:10, August 29, 2013 (UTC)losthowler4712 Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read . If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to or use . The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 12:54, August 29, 2013 (UTC) =Creepypasta's= http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Pinkie%27s_Insanity http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Fluttershy%27s_Rage Hi! I just wanted to say hi. MyHelmetHazStickers (talk) 01:29, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi... I may never know the sorrow and or pain that you're going through. I just want you to know that there still is hope, whet ever it is you're going through will come to an end, no matter how bad the situation may seem it will end if you stick it through. Also, it may not seem like it now, and it may not seem like this fo long time, but there are people in this world that care about you, you may not who and they may not admit it but there is. Not only do they care about you but they also want to help you through the rough times as much as they can. They want you to achive your goals and dreams and become what you want to become. If you ever need to talk about something to someone I will always will be here for you, and so will other people. Sir_Captian_Ginger_Face (talk) 11:30, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Heyo... I miss you... Wondering where you are..... Did you leave? If not, please please PLEASE come back to CPW. I miss you... Cupcakes8 (talk) 00:31, June 19, 2014 (UTC)Cupcakes8 Ah, Cuppy. I'm here, do not worry. My access has just been cut off. Contact me here: Sovietminister@gmail.com. I miss you too, Cuppy. I hope to hear from you soon. <3 Yours Faithfully, Digi... 08:08, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey, it's just me again. Ya know, Cupcakes. I was just wondering something. If yo ucould get back to me as soon as ya can, go check your emails. I emailed ya. Cupcakes8 (talk) 16:53, August 25, 2014 (UTC)Cupcakes please unban me,sir Thespaz (talk) 13:24, November 22, 2014 (UTC)hello, you are an experienced admin on this site,so can you please unban me from chats, i got banned on my first night cuz i was a bit dumb on the topics discussed, and i would like a second chance. please unban me and i will never have to ask you again.